wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
March 4, 2019 Monday Night RAW
The March 4, 2019 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on March 4, 2019 at the Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Episode summary Natalya vs Ruby Riott Interfering in Natalya’s matches seems to have become the thing to do; luckily, The Queen of Harts at least managed to get all the way through her contest this week before a third-party came a-callin’. One week after being wrecked by Becky Lynch, the former SmackDown Women’s Champion was looking to get in and get out quick against Ruby Riott — and she did, hitting the road moments after pinning Ruby with a roll-up to avoid an ambush by Sarah Logan and Liv Morgan. Her departure, however, was spoiled by the arrival and exit of Lacey Evans, who graced the WWE Universe with one of her now-signature pageant walks down and back up the ramp. And there was no mistaking the look in the Hart heiress’ eyes as the belle passed her by: Although The Lady of WWE had laid no hands on Natalya, she had the look of someone who had been slapped in the face by Evans all the same. Sasha Banks vs Tamina You could say Bayley defeated Nia Jax last week or you could say she got lucky. Either argument would have merit, and whichever one you picked The Boss ’N’ Hug Connection would find no such relief tonight. Facing The Irresistible Force’s tag team partner Tamina in a final preview of Sunday’s WWE Women’s Tag Team Title clash, Sasha Banks found herself on the wrong end of a superkick that brought their bout to an abrupt, brutal end. If it happens again on Sunday, The Boss and Bayley’s historic reign will suffer a similar fate. Raw Women’s Champion Ronda Rousey attacked Becky Lynch The good news for Becky Lynch is that she officially has a path back to WrestleMania. The bad news is that, even if she somehow manages to make it, she might not be facing the Ronda Rousey she thought she’d get. Yes, a woman can only take so many tweets and so many boos before she snaps, and The Baddest Woman on the Planet seems to have finally broken. Though, the Raw Women’s Champion pointedly waited to let all her aggression out until after Becky had been reinstated, freed of all legal woes and placed into a win-and-you’re-in match against Charlotte Flair at WWE Fastlane. Brimming with frustration over the audience for spurning her and Stephanie McMahon’s willingness to award the Raw Women’s Title over to someone else — she thought Ronda vacated the championship last week — Rousey finally dropped any pretense of being an entertainer. She laid into both her opponents with reckless abandon, or at least she would have, had Charlotte not made an immediate and well-considered exit, leaving The Man to the proverbial wolves as Rousey savaged her with judo throws, arm bars and body blows. And given that Lynch, is still recovering from her injured knee and had to sign a hold-harmless agreement to get the Fastlane match in the first place, she has little protection from Rousey’s unbound fury. Stephanie, however, might have further recourse. In a backstage interview moments after Rousey had completed her savaging, Stephanie expressed shock and disgust at the renegade champion. Stephanie hinted she may have some tough decisions to make next week — despite Rousey’s assertion she was too valuable to be punished in any meaningful way — and officially threw her support behind whoever challenges Rousey at WrestleMania. If tonight is any indication, she might not have much to back: One wanted no part of the champion, and the final word on the other may end up being that that she wanted too much, and got it. Results * Singles Match: Natalya defeated Ruby Riott (w/ Liv Morgan & Sarah Logan) * Singles Match: Tamina (w/ Nia Jax) defeated Bayley (w/ Sasha Banks) Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Charlotte Category:Lacey Evans Category:Liv Morgan Category:Natalya Category:Nia Jax Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Ruby Riot Category:Sarah Logan Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:WWE television episodes